


The Five Senses and Him

by Mamapiika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cute stuff, i had the feelz and i needed this, im sorry im not a good writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapiika/pseuds/Mamapiika
Summary: Kenma didn’t have enough words for how much he loved him. He just really, really did.





	

Touch:  
Touching Kuro was almost overwhelming at times. He was tall, broad shouldered, and carried himself in such and way that seemed dangerous. But Kenma knew deep down he was soft. Waking up in his arms was reassuring and warm, like nothing could ever hurt him ever again. His hands were rough and large, great for volleyball and nice and warm for hand holding. His back was large and smooth and muscular and was a great canvas for leaving scratches. His arms would be considered lanky, if not for their muscularity and when used in hugs, they enveloped Kenma, nothing could be better (although it was a bit annoying when he was trying to play games). Kenma enjoyed touching Kuro.

Taste:  
As much as Kenma despised coffee, there was nothing quite like the taste of coffee flavored kisses from Kuro. He melted into them, as if trying to drink actual coffee from Kuro’s mouth. Other times Kuro tasted like his favorite gum flavor, watermelon. Kissing him after he chewed it reminded Kenma of all the summers he had spent with Kuro. The hot days being spent inside, and the cool nights used for stargazing. But there was only one time when Kenma was not enjoy the taste of Kuro, and that was in the morning. He refused Kuro until he brushed his teeth and came back tasting minty. Kenma loved the many tastes of Kuro.

Sound:  
Since Kuro was a large person, he had a deep voice to match it. It rumbled deep in his throat, and man (oh man) was it a big turn on. It was fluid and deep and just the thought of it made Kenma heat up. A single grunt in volleyball rendered him immobile for a solid minute. It was scratchy in the morning, but no less attractive. Though as much as he would deny it, when doing mundane things around the apartment, Kenma has caught him singing, his low voice reverberated through the room and Kenma would only fall more in love. Kenma would never trade anything for Kuro’s voice.

Sight:  
Kenma was not always a happy person due to his parents not supporting him after them finding out his sexuality, but he swears one look at Kuro and his troubles just burned to ashes. He was tall, about seven inches taller than Kenma, and looking up at him was like looking at his personal knight in shining armor. His perpetual bedhead was something someone else might call messiness, but Kenma loved how it perfectly suited him and him alone. His jaw was sharp and defined and Kenma loved to nuzzle up into his neck (much like and cat kuro would say). Kenma loved that when sleeping, Kuro’s lashes seemed to spread on forever and his expression looked so peaceful. Seeing Kuro once in the morning was enough for him to get on with the rest of the day, but that was never really enough. He wanted to gaze at Kuro all day.

Smell:  
People say that when you smell a certain scent, it can make you feel something. Kuro smelled like soap while at school and at home and this comforted Kenma. His hair smelled like his vanilla shampoo which made Kenma feel homely. At volleyball he smelled sharp and tangy, like sweat often making Kenma grimace, but made him smirk, knowing how hard he was working. Occasionally, when they went out to a cafe, Kuro came home smelling like coffee and pastries led Kenma to smiling. His breath smelled watermelon gum or mint toothpaste which reminded Kenma of lazy mornings and summers long passed. When Kenma smelled Kuro, he felt love.

Kuro:  
Kenma loves Kuro. There is no denying it. He is tall and strong and always know that he will protect him. His scent, whether it be vanilla shampoo or watermelon gum, makes his heart speed up. His voice, permanently ingrained in his mind, always makes his brain hazy with heat. His messy bed head and signature smirk that melted into a softer, fuller smile gave Kenma strength to go on with the day. The taste of coffee on Kuro’s lips, as much as he dislikes the taste of actual coffee, will always make him give a very rare smile. The way their bodies fit together while sleeping amazes Kenma. Kenma didn’t have enough words for how much he loved him. He just really, really did.


End file.
